


His Butler, Tempted

by Guardian_Angel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, F/M, Finding Himself, M/M, Parents Are Alive, Sex, Smut, Still Kidnapped Though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has never let go the hatred he felt for the people who branded him, defiled him, and used him. They're free to roam the world without a care while he hates. His parents tell him to let go. His fiancée tells him to let go.</p><p>Sebastian understands though. He's been through hell-literally-and understands hate. He knows what it is when you can't stop stressing over it. When you've been hurt and nobody can help you.</p><p>They marked Ciel as theirs. He is superior to them. He is Ciel Phantomhive and Ciel Phantomhive can damn well hold a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler, Attentive

"I will take my leave," Ciel decided as Elizabeth tugged on his arm. "Oh Ciel! Don't you want to dance anymore?"

"I rather despise dancing. Sebastian call up the carriage!"

"Yes my lord."

Elizabeth pouted and pulled on his arm again slightly enraging him. "We haven't done anything properly fun in ages."

"I have important work to do!"

"Oh but Ciel don't you have time for me?"

"Pardon me but your carriage awaits master," Sebastian said with a stiff bow, his other gloved hand gesturing to the carriage.

"I take my leave. Till we see each other again Lizzie," Ciel forced out, kissing her hand.

Sebastian followed him into the carriage and Ciel tried not to look at Lizzie's heartbroken face behind the moving vehicle. "She's absolutely dreadful."

"She's a lady and ladies like to dance. Perhaps if you were skilled in such things it would be more suited to your tastes and you wouldn't leave important balls disgracefully early," Sebastian commented.

"I'm the Queen's guard dog. I don't need to learn to dance," the young boy replied haughtily, "my parents can make their important appearances. I don't care what anyone thinks of me."

"Perhaps you should young master."

"Shut up Sebastian."

"Yes my-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

***

Earl Phantomhive paced while his wife attempted to talk to their son. "Lizzie was so disappointed! Couldn't you have been a little bit more cordial?"

"No."

"Don't be short with your mother," Vincent snapped. His son looked at him with that one big blue eye. "Well then tell her not to trouble me with such trifling things. Sebastian I'm retiring to my bed chambers."

"Yes my lord. Would you like some tea before you slumber."

"No I'm fine. Good night dear parents," he said and exited the room with a flourish. Ciel's mother shook her head and covered her mouth as Ciel left. No mother wanted their child sad all the time.

 "I should thrash him," Vincent declared angrily, "what an utter disgrace?!"

"Vincent we must be patient. Someone has broken our son. We've lost him already and I'd like to keep him even if he's in pieces." Vincent's eyes softened as he put his arms around Rachel.

"I think you're quite right. We'll discuss it over brunch tomorrow with Darcy. He wants us to invest in some company he's bought on our behalf."

"All right then."

***

Ciel woke up the next morning like he normally did. Sebastian made him his tea and told him what type it was. He grunted like usual. Sebastian stripped him off his clothes and took off his eye patch.

He took a bath, made some snide remarks. Sebastian dressed him like usual. Once he was sitting on his bed fully clothed save for his socks and shoes, someone came knocking on the door.

"Ciel it's your mother."

"Come in and state your business."

"We have brunch with Darcy in half an hour. Oh good you're presentable. Put some shoes on and join your father and I in the dining room."

"I despise Darcy," Ciel spat.

"Oh Ciel please be cordial. I have to go see that Mey-Rin doesn't drop another plate. Ta ta now!" She waved her fingers and walked out.

"I despise Darcy," Ciel repeated, "he's stealing our money under our noses and my father won't even hear it! It's because he's his child hood friend! He's disgracing our family name!"

"If you ordered me to I'd be happy to get rid of him for you," Sebastian said lightly as he put the last shoe on.

"Don't be ridiculous. Not until I have enough proof."

"Yes my lord."

"Okay then. Off to the dining room then."

Sebastian opened the door as he handed the boy his cane that he didn't need. He walked on out looking dapper as ever when Pluto rounded the corner and made his way towards the boy.

"Stop the mutt,"

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said, his eyes flashing pink making the inumimi whimper. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the mutt.

"What did I tell you about running about without clothes?"

Pluto was just being taught how to speak so his words came out slow and unsure.

"N-not allowed."

"Then why do you insist on breaking my rules," Ciel demanded slamming his cane hard on the floor.

Pluto didn't answer. He just looked up at Ciel with big eyes.

"Put some clothes on and come to the dining room or else I won't be pleased."

"Y-yes master."

Pluto scurried off towards his room and Ciel kept walking to the dining room. He waited for Sebastian to pull out his chair before sitting.

His parents stared at him. He stared right back with his one eye.

"You'll be cordial to your uncle?"

"He is no uncle of mine."

"You'll be cordial?"

"I'll be tolerant," he said instead and his parents knew that's the best they would get. Pluto came under the room hesitantly.

"Come here mutt."

Pluto scurried mover and kneeled at his lord's feet. Ciel was terrific at looking bored. One hand in Pluto's hair, petting him and his legs crossed he seemed nonchalant. Sebastian stood behind him.

"Stand at the door and wait for the guest," Ciel ordered, his hand still in Pluto's hair.

"Yes my lord."

Ciel watched as he walked out the room. 

"Are you depressed son?"

"What type of question is that?" He almost looked comical the way his face flushed. Pluto growled low in his throat at the people possibly threatening his master.

"Must he sit there by your feet? He looks perfectly human. It's absurd."

"He's a dog and fogs don't sit at the table," Ciel replied to his father who stared at Pluto. Pluto put his head on his lord's lap and rumbled on contentment. Sebastian led Darcy in fifteen minutes later. 

The Earl got up and shook his hand and his wife let the man kiss her hand. The child in the room looked at him with his head in his hand.

"Look how you've grown Ciel! Still a little one but you'll get big like your father in no time!

"I'll look forward to it," Ciel replied as Pluto began nuzzling his fingers. Darcy waited for an explanation but didn't get one. As Sebastian began to drone on about whatever amazing dish he made, Ciel stared at the fat man all the way on the other side of the table from him.

"Bon appetite!"

Ciel ate some and fed Pluto out of his hand occasionally. The teen wasn't sloppy about it. He was just curious.

"You're a good boy for me right?"

"Yes master. Of course master."

"Excellent. Take care of the people who don't smell right who are on and on the outskirts of my property."

"The guest's people?"

"Yes now go."

Pluto stood up and walked out quickly before shifting and runny down the hallway. Darcy could not see the shift but he was still confused. "What was that rascal doing?"

"Needn't worry about it Darcy. Simply another one of my servants. He's very devoted so he sits at my feet." 

"That's Mr.Darcy to you! I apologize on Ciel's behalf Arthur."

Darcy glared at Ciel who put cake in his mouth and blinked innocently. 

"How's the new branch of Funtom doing. I believe it's porcelain dolls?" Ciel cut another piece of his brunch as Darcy struggled to answer.

"It's just starting up. We need a few more thousand pounds to expand it though."

"May we tour the facility?"

Darcy seemed flustered as Vincent told Ciel to be mindful of his manners. 

"Forgive me father. I'm just rather curious why you're about to give money to a scoundrel."

Vincent walked over angrily and raised his hand to slap Ciel. He brought it down on his face but Ciel didn't flinch.

"You're lucky Sebastian didn't kill you father. My face does sting."

"Be quiet and mind your manners."

"He's stealing your money. He's got assassins out there right now waiting to kill us. Actually never mind scratch that. Pluto's got them!"

Before Vincent could react Darcy stood up and pulled out a gun. "Look just stay back and I won't shoot. I don't want to kill you since we're brothers Vince. However your son tells no lies. I came here today to bid you goodbye and to take a little of your extensive fortune. It isn't fair at all that you've got so much."

Darcy waved the gun around and Rachel sobbed. 

"Tell me where you keep your notes."

"Sebastian are you just dead weight or what? I order you to kill that idiot. Pointing a gun at my parents like that. The gall!" 

Sebastian rushed forward and Darcy shot at him. Sebastian caught the bullets in between his fingers and threw them back at him. A few caught his skin bit Darcy was undeterred.

Ciel sat with his arms and legs crossed on the chair. He looked like the head of the household and he was only thirteen.

"Why is this taking so long?"

"I apologize my lord. I was simply having a bit of fun."

"Well in that case go right ahead Sebastian. Have your bit of fun." 

The knives that appeared out of nowhere from in between his fingers flew at Darcy striking him in the head and chest, killing him instantly.

"I've lost my appetite," Ciel's mother wailed as her husband comforted her. His best friend had betrayed them.

"Come Sebastian. We've got that dreadful Grell to meet up with."

 


	2. His Butler, A Bribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He serves his master and that means doing anything.

"Oh Sebastian!" Sebastian's eye twitched but otherwise he didn't move a muscle when Grell screeched his name.

"Be quiet you insufferable rat. Now I promised I'd let you do what you want with Sebastian for a day if you helped me with the human dolls case. I'm sort of obligated to keep my promise."

Sebastian's eyes widened as Ciel had the nerve to look annoyed. "No scythes alright. And what even are you? You truly intrigue me. Are you female or male?"

"I'm Grell and Grell has BASSY," Grell screamed as he ran into Sebastian who for the first time didn't push him off.

"I'll want him back by six but if I call for him he'll be forced to come."

"That's all right," the reaper whispered as he licked Sebastian's neck.

"I will do as you please master. If I can't pleasure Grell for my master what type of butler would I be?"

Ciel smirked as he walked away with his can clicking on every tile.

Grell got right to work and leaned in for a kiss.

***

At approximately six o' one, Sebastian burst in the house. He closed the door and bowed low to the floor.

"I hope to never become the object of such perverted fantasies."

"I was most amused. How did it go?"

"He defiled me young master. I'm alright however."

Sebastian's face didn't change one bit but Ciel knew better. He smiled almost devilishly before grabbing Sebastian's gloved hand and placing a kiss to it.

"Thank you my good butler."

Sebastian was surprised. His eyes widened for all of two seconds before he bowed lowly and said "You're welcome young master."

Mey-Rin came in, her face red as she sobbed tears. Rachel followed her as Finn stood at the door, eavesdropping.

"I've broken the glasses you've given me young master! They were so special! I'm never wearing glasses again! No no never! They were old and worn but they were mine and you gave them to me. Oh I'm so disappointed! I can't even call myself your maid!"

She threw the battered glasses on her face to the floor and took off her cap. Her long hair fell forward as she covered her eyes and sobbed.

"Oh Mey-Rin! Please be consoled! Don't cry so much! Well find you glasses exactly like them," Rachel offered.

"No it's not the same! Times like this make me want to shoot something," she sobbed and the room became quiet. The maid was very handy with a gun.

"If I buy you another pair of glasses will you get out of my chambers with that pathetic crying?" Mey-Rin looked up, her brown eyes shining with tears.

"Yes young master."

"I'll go with you tomorrow to get glasses that don't make you look quite so ridiculous. You've quote the pleasant face under those spectacles."

"Thank you young master," she squealed in delight. Rachel sighed as she bowed and Finnian grabbed her and steered her the right way since she was practically blind.

"What a nice thing to do!" Rachel was good with happiness.

"My master is very kind indeed," Sebastian agreed, putting his hand on the back of Ciel's chair.

Ciel let her walk out before he lifted up his arms and stood up.

"Undress me Sebastian," he ordered and Sebastian did so. He wordlessly let his gloved hand skim over Ciel's brand on his ribs. Ciel slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't touch that again!"

"Yes my lord."

He dressed Ciel in his night gown and when Ciel ordered him to stay, the tall butler didn't tease him.

***

"What about these young master?" Mey-Rin was calmer then usual. Whenever her glasses were off, she was calm and okay.

"They look nice on you," he commented, as he spied a town boy staring at Mey-Rin with interest. She wasn't wearing her maid uniform since she was going to town and she looked beautiful.

"Well aren't you just a beautiful young maiden," the town boy said, coming up to her.

"Thank you fine sir but I'm afraid I'm busy."

"Aww can't a lad talk to a pretty lady once in a while."

"I think you'd better leave," Ciel remarked, "because Mey-Rin wants you to."

The boy walked over to Ciel and growled, his breath so smelly Ciel swore he could see it "And who are you to tell me what the lady wants you little brat."

He grabbed Ciel's tie and pulled him up. Before Sebastian even lifted a finger, Mey-Rin hit the boy squarely in the neck making him jerk and fall down.

"He's my master that's who ya little rat. I rather like these glasses!" Mey-Rin had picked small rectangular ones that did nothing to hinder her beauty, perhaps even added to her allure.

"Good choice," Sebastian choked out as she smiled prettily and kicked the boy in the face again.

 


	3. His Butler, Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Ciel acting so different towards Sebastian?

"I don't like that ring. Take it off. It's too big for you and it's worn! I got you a cute ring already! Take it off!" Lizzie screeched as she pulled the ring off his hand.

"Give it back Lizzie. Give it back NOW!" 

"Why are you being so difficult? It's only a stupid ring."

"Give it back Lizzie. You can't take it it's mine!" Vincent tried to calm his son down as he stalked over towards Lizzie.

"No I hate this ring," she declared and threw it to the floor. The blue diamond chipped and the sliver broke in half.

"Lizzie what the hell," Ciel raged coming forward to hit her hard. Sebastian grabbed his wrist at the last second.

"Your cane master," he said placing it in his hand. 

"I'd like to thrash her with it," Ciel snapped actually picking up the cane as of he were going to hit her with it. Lizzie screamed and Sebastian pulled Ciel flush to his body.

"Please my lord. You'll regret laying a finger on your bethrothed."

"I hate her now. She isn't my bethrothed. I refuse to marry a stupid airhead!"

Lizzie grabbed on to Ciel's arm, sobbing when he pushed her away.

"You can't do that. I'm sure Lizzie's sorry and you need to apologize to her. She didn't know that it was our family ring. Besides we can have another one made."

"You don't get it do you. Without that ring I would've forgotten myself. I would've forgotten who I was as a Phantomhive. When they tried to strip me of my memories I looked at that ring and I remembered. It's my savior and she broke it. She broke it! It's all I had left when I thought you died and you want to have another one made? You insult me!"

Lizzie fell to the floor. Ciel stomped back to his room, his loyal butler following him.

***

Sebastian expected Ciel to throw things. He braced himself for a slap across the face. He stood rigid as he waited his master's rage.

Ciel tackled him and sobbed into his chest. It was angry tears however and not to be mistaken for weak ones. 

"I don't want to marry her. She's pretty but she's stupid and she broke my ring-that's unforgivable. I don't even fancy ladies. This is all just horrible."

"It is but maybe you should let Elizabeth apologize truly for what she did. She didn't know any better. I'm sure she didn't think she'd break it."

"No I can't." That was it. 

"My lord, permit me to do this for you. May I fix your ring."

"It's impossible."

"If I couldn't fix one measly ring, what type of butler would I be?"

Sebastian walked out and picked up the pieces of the ring. He closed hismfist, turned around so that no one could see him, and turned back around. In his hand was the fixed ring.

Rachel and Vincent looked nothing short of amazed. Lizzie was staring up at him from the floor. She sniffed and asked "Are you a jeweler or something?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

Sebastian returned to his master's chambers. The boy was stoic now. He rubbed his thumb where the ring was.

"Here my lord," he said, offering it to him in the palm of his hand. Ciel blinked, looked at it, looked at Sebastian, then took it. He took Sebastian's gloved hand in his and placed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Thank you dear butler."

"Uh why yes, you are mist welcome young master. It is my duty."

"Why yes of course," Ciel sad distracted putting the ring on his finger.

"Could you forgive the poor girl?"

"Not today."

"I understand master. Shall I get you ready for bed?"

***

At lunch the next day, Lizzie threw herself at Ciel's feet. Her mother who had stopped by for the day scolded her.

"That isn't proper get up! Elizabeth get up! I apologize for her-"

"My lord please forgive me for displeasing you yesterday. I am appalled by what I did to you and I hope you will take my back as your bethrothed," she begged, while he looked down at her.

He raised an eyebrow as Francis her mother made a screeching sound.

"He broke off the engagement?"

"I shattered his family ring in a time of selfishness. Please my lord forgive me for all that I have done." She kissed his shoes and he grabbed her face in his hands.

"Forgive and forget is what they say. While I do not regret raining hell on you yesterday, I'm sorry that you're so sad right now. Come sit next to me."

She looked up at him as he pulled her up and Sebastian pulled out her chair for her. She plopped down, still racing Ciel.

"Thank you so much my lord."

"Of course. You're my bethrothed."

Francis was still utterly confused. Sebastian even more so.

 


	4. His Butler, Spared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel was in an even worse mood a few days later.

"I hate the Viscount Druitt as well," he yelled, nearly knocking everything off of his desk with how hard he hit it.

"Too bad he's invited us." Vincent was straight and to the point. His young son glared and his cheeks turned red.

"He's perverted and he likes me."

Vincent couldn't deny that but appearances, appearances really. His son was shaking now. It was weird for him to be doing this.

"If he touches me, I'll have him killed," he warned and turned his head, signaling the end of the conversation. If not for that demon, his father would've disciplined him.

Sebastian didn't even smirk at the boy's outrage. He just asked if the young master wanted more tea.

***

At the ball, Ciel kept a firm demeanor of appearing uninterested, and that attracted everyone. Of course he always glared at them or remarked something that made them leave.

Not the Viscount Druitt though. He walked up to Ciel and put his arm around him.

"Skin so soft, it's like-"

"Oh shut up."

"Your beautiful pink lips enchant me. I want them to strech around my manhood and caress it with its wet love."

Ciel looked horribly embarrassed when it was clear that people had heard. The Viscount bent down and kissed his hand.

"Such delicate fingers on such a tiny hand. Such delicate feet on wiry legs. I want to kiss them and-"

Ciel walked away looking angry and the Viscount followed him, picking him and nuzzling his neck.

The ladies looked horrified at the Viscount. The men looked angry but none made a move. He was very close to the Queen after all. They didn't realize who Ciel was.

"Put me down NOW!" Where the fuck was Sebastian? He was getting flashbacks he didn't want to get. Of men touching and kissing him.

"Stop it or I'll have you killed!"

"Oh sweet delectable boy! I shall have you! I will take your innocence as my prize."

"I'm thirteen you're a fool!"

"The younger the tighter is what they say," he crooned, putting Ciel's fingers in his mouth. He started to walk out when Ciel yelled "SEBASTIAN COME HERE NOW!"

Sebastian appeared in front of the door and bowed. "Kill him," he ordered.

"Are you sure young master?"

"Kill him."

Sebastian moved quickly, taking the boy out of harms way. The Viscount growled and said "He's going to be my consort."

"On the name of Phantomhive I swear to you I will never be your consort."

The guests gasped. This was the famed Phantomhive boy, the Queen's guard dog?

Sebastian threw three knives at the Viscount, purposely missing. The man ran away because he knew what was good for him.

"You were late."

"You didn't call me my lord."

Ciel's eye flashed and he slapped the man right across the face. "I'm going home."

He walked out with Sebastian behind him, leaving the others confused.

***

After the incident, the Queen sent an apology letter. He sent one back telling her it was all right. It wasn't, he was extra pissy after it.

"Bard can you stop staring at Finnian and do your damn job?"

"Ah yes young master!" He did his job but the staring didn't stop. It intensified actually making Finnian blush a little.

Ciel walked out of the room.

***

Later that day, Finnian came to him with flushed cheeks and eyes facing the ground and asked "May Bard and I court each other?"

"No," Ciel said plainly.

"Please young master? We won't be obvious around guests and we won't sleep in each other chambers and it's not like we're sleeping together at all! We haven't it's just mild stares and flirting. Oh please!"

"I forbid it," Ciel huffed, "and I'm moving your room across the manor. If I find you've been breaking my rules, I'll fire the both of you."

Finny was honestly doted on by the young master. Ciel was overprotective of the young man and loved him very much so. The broken look he gave him made him ache but he crossed his arms.

"Y-yes young master," he whispered, eyes watering before he fled. Bard tried to hug him after he closed the door but was violently pushed away.

"I don't want you to be fired," he explained, "he's forbidden it and I love serving the young master." 

Ciel pretended he didn't hear a thing.

***

Finny didn't treat him any differently. He stayed as sweet and caring as he was before. He didn't rip out any trees and the flowers stayed exquisite. When he was called, he came and serviced the young master anyway he wanted.

Even when his behavior became worst. If Sebastian was human, his face would be red and swollen from all the smacks he was getting. He took it like a champ. Mey-Rin made sure to stay away from the young master. With her new glasses, she didn't drop anything and therefore he didn't need to scold her.

He did anyway but not as much.

Bard was pissed however. Finny literally ran in the other direction when he tried to talk to him. When he tried to corner him in the garden, Finny didn't respond.

Bard glared at the young master for a long, long time.

Even Elizabeth wasn't spared from his rage. She didn't come over as much anymore, ever since he snapped at her and told her she was in fact not cute.

Of course she was but Ciel said it anyway and meant it.

"Am I not the apple of your eye? Don't you love me?" 

Ciel raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his key lime pie. "I love you as a cousin."

"As your lover?"

"No, I'm not the slightest bit interested."

Her face fell and Vincent put his air around his son. "Please be polite to your bethrothed. She loves you, just look at her."

Ciel looked at her. "I'm not interested yet but I'm at that fickle age where boys can't be attracted to girls unless you're Alois and you're a bastard."

Elizabeth giggled and threw her arms around him. "So it's just boys being boys?"

"Indeed."

She still didn't come over much after that save.

He made his mother cry almost everyday. He was unnaturally blunt with everyone and was the nicest to Sebastian. He only got slaps.

"Young master!" Bard stalked up to him yelling his title.

"What can I do you for Bard?"

"I want you to rethink me courting Finny."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want it."

"But why?"

"Get out."

"Yes young master," he hissed.

***

Ciel was strolling through the gardens when he heard it. The quiet sobbing and sniffling of a certain gardener. He was ready to yell at him, tell him to man up or something.

Once he saw the pink nose and the watery blue eyes he gave up and instead said "Finny."

"Young master! I'm sorry I was just-"

"Just what? What are you crying for?"

Finnian sniffed and Ciel handed him a hankerchief. He dabbed at his eyes and wiped his nose with it. "It's just that Bard is leaving and he doesn't want to see me again."

Ciel wants to be strong but when Finnian curls in on himself and makes a weird strangled sound he squats and says "Well tell him not to leave."

"He doesn't want to be around me of he can't have me."

"Then let him have you. I don't forbid it anymore."

Finnian blinked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Really?"

"I do not joke. Go on. I'll relieve you of your duties. Go find him."

"Thank you so much young master!"

"Humph," was his reply as the boy rounded the corner and ran to the kitchen.

***

"Love disgusts me," Sebastian comments, as Finny picks up Bard in happiness.

"I didn't think you'd change your mind my lord."

"It was his pathetic crying face and voice."

Sebastian smiled a little. "My lord?"

"Yes?"

"Does your sour attitude come from the Viscount's treatment of you?"

"Did my father put you up to this?"

"Yes my lord."

Ciel was glad that Sebastian couldn't lie to him.

"Yes. When I was defiled, I thought that if my parents were alive then they'd stop them, kill them, fight for my honor. I was nearly made the Viscount's consort and they did nothing. I trust you more then I trust them. You're a demon and they're my parents. There's something wrong with that picture. You can tell my father that."

Sebastian got down on one knee as he fixed his young master's tie.

"I will always save you."

"Humph. Until the day you eat my soul."

***

"The Viscount is coming over Ciel to apologize along with a few other guests in order to appease you." Ciel gets up and goes to his room.

"I shan't be appeased," he says slowly.

"Of course bocchan," Sebastian says sweetly, making Ciel smile a little at the nickname he used so sparingly now.

"Tomorrow make sure that I'm irresistible."

"You always are my lord," Sebastian says truthfully and Ciel hides his pleased grin.

***

"How are you young Phantomhive?"

"I feel quite defiled as you should know," he tells the couple, blinking his one blue eye.

They walked away awkwardly.

The Viscount arrived a little while later, with everyone getting quiet. He goes up to Ciel, takes his shoe off and kisses his socked foot. Ciel does not kick him, rather he looks down at him with an air of superiority.

"My beautiful. Hopefully you got the gifts I sent as an apology?"

Ciel nods, his foot still clasped in the Viscount's hand.

"Sebastian put my shoe back on."

Sebastian hurries to do so but not before the Viscount hurries to kiss all over the sock. Sebastian looks disgusted and angry. Ciel notices the Viscount is still on his knees.

"Well?"

"Dance with me?" The Viscount is greedy. He wants to touch and to taste.

"No," he states making everyone gasp. It's rude to refuse to dance.

"Sebastian dance with me," Ciel says instead and soon they're dancing.

Ciel takes off Sebastian's glove during the dance and looks at his hand. He kisses the contract brand, startling Sebastian.

"That's not proper young master."

"I suppose not."

 

 

 


End file.
